The Class Assignment
by MalachiteMegan
Summary: What if the teacher assigned Karin and Kazune's class to write a poem about someone they care about? How will everyone find inspiration? KazuneXKarin


Hiya

Hiya! This is my first Kamichama Karin fanfic, so be nice, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin…(sobs melodramatically)

"Why can't I think of anything to write?!" Karin screamed, throwing her pink pen across the room. She started at the empty page in front of her, and tried to let words form in her mind. In class, they had been given an assignment to write a poem about someone that mattered the most to them. She didn't understand it at first, and then Micchi told her they were to write about their parents, or someone they cared deeply about.

He had smirked at her and said, "You would have to write about Kazune. You could write about me, but I don't think you care about me as much as him. Why, my love, must you forsake me?" He made everything so melodramatic, and always seemed to leave Karin flustered after every conversation. Of course, Kazune was the main topic of most, if not all, of their talks.

"Karin, what's the matter with you? First you yell and scream, then you go off into you day-dream mode. Have you finished your poem yet?" Kazune's head poked through the doorway, followed by the rest of his body, making Karin blush and turn away.

She shook her head, and sulked. "I have no idea what to write about, and I'm terrified that the teacher's going to make me read it aloud. I'll never be very good at writing. I never have been, and never will. What's the point," Karin asked, before turning to face him with teary eyes. Pink tinted his cheeks, and he walked over to her desk.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't know what I should do either. I've even gone into my library and looked through old poetry books. It's troublesome, you know?" Somehow, Kazune always knew how to make her feel better. She leaned sideways, resting her head on his shoulder (he had pulled another chair over to sit by her). He stuttered, "K-Karin? What are you doing?"

She smiled, and closed her eyes. "I'm tired, and my head hurts from thinking too much about this. You're going to be my pillow, okay?" She could sense his smirk, and snuggled into him when he put his hand on her head. They stayed that way until Himeka opened the door.

"Dinner's ready, Kari-. Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'm sorry," she whispered, closing the door. The duo sitting together jumped out of their seats, blushing, and ran out to the dining room.

Their faces were still red when they got to their seats, and Himeka was blushing as well. "You didn't interrupt anything, Himeka! I was tired, and started to fall asleep. Kazune was trying to help me think of ideas for things to write my poem about, right Kazune?" He nodded, and sat down. Himeka smiled before sitting down as well.

After dinner, Karin went back to her room to work on her poem. Closing her eyes, she remembered something the teacher had said to do. "Just write what you feel, and whatever else comes to mind about what you care about." With a smile, the mini-goddess touched her pen to the paper and started to write. Her hand started to ache from all of the writing she had done, and she sighed in relief. Finally, it was a poem worthy of being read aloud.

Meanwhile, in Kazune's room, he remained frustrated and overcome with writer's block. He sat for hours at his desk, before he got an idea. _I know that I probably shouldn't do it, but Karin is my special someone. She may not love me, but I need to find a way to get ideas…She must be asleep by now. Here's my chance! _Kazune slowly crept from his room to Karin's, and quietly opened her door, to find her sleeping, a paper held to her heart. He smiled, and walked closer to her.

"Karin, you don't have any idea how much I love you, do you?" he whispered, putting a hand on her cheeks, his fingers deftly tracing her peaceful features. Without thinking, he leaned down, and started to close his eyes. When their lips were about to touch, Micchi opened the door, shocking Kazune enough that his mouth crashed onto Karin's. His eyes flew open, and she started to wake up. Micchi closed the door again, a triumphant grin on his face, and a camera in his hand.

Laughing quietly, he started toward his room. "Now I have evidence to prove how Kazune feels about Karin," he said, smirking at a giggling Himeka.

In Karin's room, her blonde companion was blushing like mad, as she rubbed her heavy eyelids. "Kazune, what's going on? I could swear I felt something hit my…" her fingers moved to touch her lips, and Kazune started sweating. She smiled and mumbled, "Never mind. Goodnight, Kazune." Her eyes closed, and she fell back into a deep sleep.

Letting out his held breath, he walked over to the paper she had dropped when she had woken up. He immediately knew what it was, but didn't read it. Setting it on her nightstand, he walked back to his room and started to write his poem with the same excitement Karin had possessed.

When morning had come, Karin went downstairs to help Himeka with breakfast. "Could you wake Kazune up? If he sleeps anymore, we'll be late for school." So, she walked up the stairs to the room that held the chauvinistic pig.

Once she had opened the door, she saw that he was sprawled across the bed, mumbling incoherently. As she got nearer, the sentences became clearer. "Karin, my love, why can't you acknowledge me?" he asked, tears starting to stream down his sleeping face. Karin froze, looking at the blue-eyed teen with wide eyes.

Mustering up every ounce of courage she had, she moved to the side of the bed, and started to lie next to him. His tears continued to flow, and her heart ached for him. Letting her heart control her actions, she put her arms around him, and soothed. "Kazune, you need to wake up. I promise, things will be different once you wake up. Come back to me, Kazune…" His eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Karin's face, a soft smile on it as she hugged him tighter.

"K-K-Kar-rin, w-what's g-going on-n? W-why are y-you…?" he asked, his face a bright red. She grinned, and kissed his cheek.

As she got up, Kazune started to rise as well. Placing her hand on his cheek, she said, "Breakfast's ready. You better get up, or you'll be late for school." With wide eyes, he watched her leave his room and he raced to get ready. Running down the stairs, he saw that Himeka was gone already, and Karin was about to leave.

Color stained his face, and he shouted, "Karin! Can you wait for a second?" She nodded, and stood by the door with a smile on her face. He grabbed a piece of toast, and walked over to her. "Ready to go?"

Karin grinned, and started to run. Kazune raced after her, a question in his eyes. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry! Come on," she chirped, grabbing his hand and urging him to run faster. They entered the classroom right before the bell rang, and smiled at each other. "Just in time," Karin said, waving at her friends.

Kazune blushed, realizing that she was still holding his hand. He walked to his seat, and slipped his hand out of Karin's. The teacher walked in, immediately noticing some of her students bowing their heard. "I see some of you didn't finish your assignment, so I'll give extra credit to the responsible people. There is a condition, though. You must read your poem aloud, and tell us who or what it is about. Who will volunteer first?"

Most of the students that hadn't been sulking started to, except for a select few: Micchi, Karin, Kazune and Himeka. To everyone's surprise, Karin was the first to raise her hand, and smiled when the teacher picked her to come to the front of the class. Several people groaned, the Kazune-Z glared and Kazune stared at her. "My poem is about one of my best friends, and I'm sure they'll figure out who they are.

Before I met you, my life was black

I was alone, and falling into darkness.

You came, and light seeped through the curtain covering my eyes.

You were the first to make me smile in a long time,

And your rare smile lifted my soul.

It took me so long to realize why you act the way you do,

And the reason gave me courage to stand for myself.

You protect everyone with your light,

Giving me a reason to protect those I love.

I've never been able to pinpoint the reason you affect me so,

But now I finally have.

I love you with every fiber of my being,

And I hope you love me too."

As she finished her poem, she smiled at Kazune and returned to her seat. Everyone stared in shock, surprised by the talent Karin had. The teacher cleared her throat, and wiped a tear from her eye. "That was wonderful, Karin. Thank you for sharing your poem with the rest of us. Now, who will read theirs next?"

Karin felt eyes on her, and she turned to see Kazune smiling at her, his hand in the air. He walked the short distance to the blackboard, and turned to stare out at his classmates. "I wrote my poem about a girl, whose identity should be obvious at the end of it." The members of the Kazune-Z giggled and swooned, and Karin rolled her eyes and made faces at them.

When I first met you, you were a pain.

You annoyed me more than anyone else,

But when we were alone, you made me smile,

Something I never did.

Time moved slowly, and you became my life,

The first thing I worried about,

My last thought, my dreams.

Then you kissed someone that wasn't me,

And my world shattered.

I had never felt more broken, dead inside.

Somehow, your smile helped me come back,

Your voice my only savior.

Our arguments made me realize something:

I love you, more than anything."

The entire room gaped, and Karin lowered her head, hiding her face. The teacher smiled sadly, as Kazune ran out of the classroom. Karin immediately fled after him, tears streaming down her face. Then, she heard Kazune cry out in pain, and Glasses Man's frenzied laughing. "You won't be able to win this time! From what I can see, you're heartbroken, which leaves your defenses wide open. You didn't really believe that amateur goddess could ever fall for you, did you?"

Karin gasped, and ran toward the voice, just in time to see Glasses Man's fist connect with Kazune's face, sending him flying. She reached her friend, and gently touched his jaw, where the most damage had been dealt. "Kazune, what's made you so upset? You're letting yourself get hurt, while Himeka, the girl you love, is waiting for you in the classroom," she said, her voice cracking from the oncoming bout of tears.

Kazune turned away from her, and laughed bitterly. "You should know that the person I love is you, not Himeka. I thought your poem was about me, but I should have known it was about Kirika. How stupid I was, thinking that you could love me…" To his surprise, Karin kissed his forehead and stood up. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her head was down.

With an infuriated yell, she ran toward Kirio, her fists flying and reaching their target: his terrified form. Finally, after being brutally beaten, Glasses Man limped away. "How can you believe something like that? I know Kirika will accept that I told someone, so I'll let you in on a little secret, even though you've lost the worth to know," she hissed, anger making her voice feel like a razor blade to Kazune. She walked back to where he was, and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer to her. "Kirika is a girl." With that, her lips crashed onto his, shocking Kazune more than the new information.

Pulling away, Karin got up, tears starting to form. "Karin…" he whispered, trying to reach for her. She moved out of the way, as the droplets started to fall down her face. He pushed himself to his feet, and walked to her shaking form. Putting his arms around her, Kazune rested his aching head on her shoulder, letting her shed the tears she needed to release. When she was finished, he turned her body so she could face him. "Can you really blame me for being jealous of other people? I hate seeing you with someone, knowing you'll never act that way with me. I love you so much; I lose all of my rational thought."

"Kazune, why can't you trust me? It hurts, whenever I try to help you. You push everyone away, because you think you can do everything on your own. You've put up walls to protect yourself, but there is no way for anything else to get through, either. I feel like, no matter how much I may care about you, you'll never let me into your heart. How can I not, when you never show any vulnerability to anyone but Himeka?" she cried, lightly hitting his arms as he held her.

"I'm sorry, Karin. You're right about me, and I don't even think Himeka understands that about me. She thinks that I can't help but keep my guard up, when I really choose to keep people away. The whole reason I've kept you away is that I didn't want you to get hurt. Obviously, you were hurt, in a way I never expected." He brought his hand up to cup the back of Karin's neck, and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, before hearing applause. Pulling away from each other, the new couple saw that their entire class, along with Kirika and the other Himeka, were watching them. Micchi was holding a video camera, grinning like a madman, his other arm around their Himeka. Kazune and Karin looked at each other for a second, and ran toward their friends, hand in hand.

Feeling something warm on her lips, Karin's eyes opened, to see Kazune in front of her, his eyes closed. Pulling away, she realized that he was asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. "Kazune, wake up!" she said, shaking him lightly. As his eyelids fluttered, Karin started to push herself out his hold, only to feel it tighten. Fully awake, Kazune kissed her, smiling at her shock.

"Why are you in here, Karin?" he asked, seeing the confusion on her face.

She thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't remember…weren't we fighting Mr. Glasses Man? I blacked out, right after you did. So that means…"

"Micchi," they both concluded, helping each other get up. As they walked to the door, they heard voices in the hall.

"Himeka, I think that you are a genius! **I **hadn't even thought of putting them together after they fainted! That was a pretty short fight, so they should be awake soon. What should we do?"

Looking confused, Karin and Kazune continued to listen to the conversation. "I think," Himeka started, a laugh in her voice, "we should take a few more pictures of them, then say that Kazune carried Karin into his room…or something like that… They looked so cute, didn't they? Kazune holding her, Karin's arms around his neck, kissing in their sleep was the best picture I've ever taken. I want to take more."

"What?!" The god and mini-goddess yelled, slamming the door open. Their friends stood in shock, staring at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Now, don't get mad, you two! We're just trying to do what's best for you…" Micchi stammered, looking at them. Then, bowing his head, he accepted defeat. "We should run, shouldn't we?" They nodded their heads, and started to chase after Micchi and Himeka.

Laughing, they ran through the entire house. _Maybe it was just a dream, _Karin and Kazune thought, looking for their friends, _but I think we could make it a reality, if we tried hard enough…_

A/N: So? How did I do? I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself!


End file.
